paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
No Stress? (An Immediate PAW Patrol Short)
An Immediate PAW Patrol Short No. 1: No Stress? This is the first Immediate PAW Patrol Short by Yeahbuoyrockyandzuma. This is how Chase solved his exhausting mission… for a day. * Chase * Ryder * Skye Chase Fifty ducklings? And me rounding them up? This is gonna take a long, long time. Ryder and I really needed an extra set of paws, but the others were stuck in a cave. It was a long story. Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma were searching for some wild berries in the forest. When an uncontrollable motorized wagon bumped on the tower of rocks, they tried to find a place somewhere safe, specifically a cave. The rock tower crashed down and blocked the cave. They were stuck. Zuma called me and then I told Ryder and Skye about their situation. Then we rushed to the rescue until another emergency came in. A delivery truck went on a bumpy ride and eight big boxes fell from it. Three boxes are filled with softballs, four per box, so it's twelve of them. While the other five are a group of ducklings, ten per box, so fifty of them. Ryder, Skye, and I tried to split up. Ryder gathered the softballs and kept it in a bigger box, while I rounded up the ducklings, since I'm good at rounding up animals. Skye helped us by locating where they are. But big problem is... Fifty ducklings? All by myself? With only a few help from Skye? "There are fifty of them, Ryder," I said. "It's gonna take a long time to round them up. Perhaps we can't rescue the other pups in time! This is the most difficult rescue ever." I put down my hat. "I know, Chase," Ryder patted my back. "I feel the same way as you are. But with great determination, we can round them up fast, and we can finally rescue the other pups." "Ryder's right," Skye said. "No job is too big for just the three of us." She touched my left paw. "You can do this with us, right?" I took a deep breath. They're both right. I think one solution to this one is teamwork. That's what we really do. "Let's do it!" I said with a smile. "Come on!" Ryder placed my hat on my head and hopped on his ATV. Skye rode on her copter, and I began to drive with my police cruiser. Chase Ryder was done collecting the softballs. He had an idea. "Follow me to the city hall." We arrived at the city hall and found Mayor Goodway. "Ryder, pups!" she saw us. "What do you need me for?" "Mayor Goodway, have you seen some ducklings?" Ryder asked. She looked around. "I found some over there." "Can you help us round them up?" "Sure. I've got Chickaletta to help me locate them." Chickaletta responded with a cluck. Mayor Goodway started rounding up the ducklings. Then, Ryder called the Porters, Cap'n Turbot, Farmer Yumi, and Farmer Al to help. Later, he, Skye and I went to the rocky hills to rescue Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma. We saw Rubble's rig at the corner. Ryder instructed me to drive Rubble's rig and move the big rock that blocked the cave. Why me? I drove Rubble's rig once and I did follow the instructions successfully. This time, Ryder taught me how to move the rock using the rig with full power. Now the four are free! They rushed to Ryder and gave him a big hug, even Skye and me (A/N: but not really a hug when it came to Skye and Chase). "What took you so long?" Rubble asked. "Long story," I said, hopping off the rig. "We were also in a middle of an emergency," Skye said. "We're going to round up softballs and ducklings that got away from a truck. We're done with the softballs but the ducklings are the hard ones to round up." "Why?" Zuma asked. "How many ducklings are there?" "Fifty," I answered. "That's a lot," Rocky said. "We rescued you first so you can help us round up the ducklings," Ryder continued. "Okay," Marshall said. "We're here to help." "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder hopped on his ATV, the pups and I hopped on our vehicles, and we're ready to go. (A/N: The other pups’ vehicles are located at the far side of the cave.) Minutes later, we saw Alex and Mayor Goodway with 30 ducklings following them, but quite noisy. "We rounded up the ducklings," Alex said. "With help from me and my grandpa, Mayor Goodway, Cap'n Turbot, and Farmer Yumi, and Farmer Al." "Thanks, Alex," Ryder smiled. "Someone needs to maintain discipline in this class full of ducklings," I barked out my megaphone and called them. "Attention ducklings, please follow us in an orderly fashion. Thank you." They did, and I let Alex handle them. He led them with a marching song he created. It's like he's a teacher leading the students while on a field trip. While, all of us from the PAW Patrol found the last twenty in the woods. I led them with Alex. Ryder called the delivery man that we found the softballs and ducklings because he knew the box labels (where the softballs and ducklings are) were from the delivery man. "Meet us at the city hall." Later, we found the delivery man at the city hall. "Thanks, PAW Patrol," he said. "No problem," Ryder smiled. "We would also like to thank Mayor Goodway and the company for helping us round up the ducklings." "I'm so happy we made it!" I exclaimed. "Thanks, folks!" "No problem, PAW Patrol," Mayor Goodway replied. "PAW Patrol," Alex smiled at us. "If you ever need us, just yelp for help!" "Sure we will," Skye said. That was one of the most exhaustive rescues I've ever had. * This story was actually posted in a closed group last January 2018. * This is the first story of the Immediate PAW Patrol Shorts * This can be related to handling stress and determination. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Stories by Yeahbuoyrockyandzuma Category:Immediate PAW Patrol Shorts